One Moment
by Tala95
Summary: Just a short one shot of the four turtle brothers. please read and review; it's my first time at a one shot, so please tell me what you think.
1. One moment

Stealing quick glances across the room was nothing. In fact no one in the family knew they were doing so, at least they didn't so. The hardest part was trying to find moments to have their kisses. Moments that they wished could have lasted for a long time. Whenever the family was somewhere else; Raph and Donnie would share more passionate kisses. Even with the amount of time they spent together, they still wanted more of each other. The only way they could do that was to fake sick and spend the night in one of their rooms, behind locked doors. The two of them were starting to suspect that Leo might know what was happening; Splinter on the other hand may have already known about it the exact moment they shared their first kiss by accident.

_Donnie had been working hard on an experiment long after everyone else had left and Raph had been kind enough to bring him a cup of coffee to keep him awake for a while longer so he could finish his project. As Raph had set down the cup, Donnie had turned to thank him and their lips had met. Neither of them moved for a moment; instead, Donnie had blushed heavily and the two shared their first passionate kiss. A slight noise sounded and the two turned to find nothing. After that encounter the two wanted to experiment more of what it was like to be in a relationship._

The two had been hiding the fact that they were together for at least two years; when they had decided to tell everyone else. They had gathered the family into the dining room and had even invited April and Casey along. As the family and friends had gathered around the table, Leo and Mikey shared a glance.

"I am sure you are wondering why we have brought you all here; we have some news to tell everyone," Donnie said, before pausing. Raph placed his hand in Donnie's and spoke.

"Donnie and I are in a relationship," he said. Mikey grinned widely.

"How long have you been together?" Leo asked.

"Going on two years now," Donnie replied. Splinter stood up and walked over to the two of them. The entire family stopped speaking and watched him, wondering if he was happy or not. He did something none of them were expecting. He hugged his two sons; which sent shocked faces on everyone.

"I am so pleased," he said, a grin appearing on his face. April and Casey stared at splinter, relief on their faces as they had thought for sure that Splinter was going to banish both of his sons. As the family moved away to congratulate them, Leo and Mikey hung back. Leo slipped Mikey a twenty dollar note.

"You called it," he whispered, before the two went off to give their congrats to their two brothers.

* * *

**this was my first time writing a one shot, please read and review so i can know what everyone thinks. even if there is hate, i don't care i love both hate and like reviews :p**


	2. Heartbeat

**This is for my friend Sparrow1011 as she wanted more to the one shot. Hopefully it's okay. It has more dialogue than the first half. Please read and review :) **

The youngest of the four turtles had always demanded the most attention from his older siblings. He might not have asked for attention directly, instead he would play pranks on everyone. He played more pranks on his oldest brother more than the rest, as Leo would usually dodge them or someone else would accidently walk right into one of Mikey's traps which he had set up for Leo. The teasing from Mikey had started a few months before Donnie and Raph had revealed their relationship; one year to be exact. After about six months of pranks, Mikey had started to get butterflies in his stomach whenever Leo was around him; which didn't help when the two were made to spar during their ninjutsu training. During training, Mikey would usually lose himself in Leo's dark blue eyes; which in turn would cause him to lose the sparing match and get scolded by Splinter for not taking his training seriously. Mikey hated not knowing why he always felt odd whenever Leo was around so he would bury himself in comic books, movies and games. It wasn't until one day when he had gone to seek advice from Donnie; the only one in the lair that had the information anyone of them needed for anything. Mikey had strolled to Donnie's lab and knocked.

"Come in," came Donnie's voice from inside. Mikey walked in and shut the door behind him. He took a seat on one of Donnie's desks after cleaning away something to make room for himself. Donnie was busy welding something onto a piece of what looked like an old TV. "What is it you wanted Mikey?" he asked. Mikey shuffled uncomfortably.

"I wanted to know if you can figure out what's wrong with me," Mikey replied.

"Everything is wrong with you."

"I'm serious." Donnie stopped working and placed the welder down. He spun in his chair and looked Mikey right in his eyes.

"Can you describe your symptoms?" he asked.

"I am feeling fine but whenever I am around...someone, I lose concentration and get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. The thing is I feel fine when I am away from this person," _mutant_ he added in his head. Donnie had a look of puzzlement and placed a hand to his chin, showing he was trying to think. He moved his chair over to a large book case and moved a finger over each of the spines of the books he had. He stopped on one title and pulled the book out. He opened it up and tried to find the symptoms that Mikey had described. When he couldn't find anything he closed the book with a snap.

"The good news is that there is nothing matching what you are feeling; the only thing I can think of is love. I think you have reached that stage where your body has matured and wants to find someone to share your life with. So tell me, who is this lucky person?" Mikey stood up.

"I have to go, but thank you anyway," he said, quickly trying to leave the tension he was feeling behind. He went straight to the kitchen table and gripped one of the chairs tightly. He bent his head down and stared at the wood pattern in the table.

_There is no way I could love Leo. I might just be coming down with the flu or something. _He thought trying to convince himself he was just feeling a little under the weather. A voice caused him to make a yelping noise and spin around quickly, almost loosing balance.

"Mikey would you like to practise your ninjutsu whilst Donnie and Raph go topside for the night?" Leo asked. Mikey tried to calm his breathing down as he answered.

"Al...alright." The two walked towards the dojo, Mikey's heart still beating heavily. The heard the sound of the lair door closing, indicating that Donnie and Raph had left to go topside. Both Leo and Mikey took their stances and waited for one of them to make the first move. Leo dashed forward and Mikey barely had time to block. Leo struck a leg out and hit Mikey's forearms, causing Mikey to take a few steps back. Mikey went straight onto offense and threw a closed fist out. He put less force into it as he didn't want to hurt Leo. Leo blocked. Mikey caught himself staring right into Leo's eyes and losing concentration of what was going on. Leo punched forward and struck Mikey in his right eye. Mikey fell back, clutching his injured eye. Leo was by his side in an instant.

"Mikey, god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he managed to say. Leo grabbed Mikey's arm gently and tried to lead him to the kitchen. Mikey shook his arm free and moved away from Leo, looking at him with his good eye.

"I can do it myself," he snapped. Mikey walked away to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and placed it over his eye. Leo walked out to Mikey and stood before him.

"Mikey are you alright? Are you mad at me because I hit you?" Leo asked. Mikey stared to the wall and refused to speak. Leo brought both his hands up and cupped Mikey's face, forcing him to stare into his eyes. Mikey blushed a light pink and dropped the ice pack. Leo noticed the blush and opened his mouth to speak, when Mikey moved forward and smashed his lips against Leo's. Leo's eyes went wide, as he tried to process what was happening. Mikey moved back and looked into the dark blue eyes before him. Leo placed his hands to his side and held a stunned look on his face. Mikey took a step back and stammered.

"I...I'm so s...sorry," he said, before dashing out of the lair; ignoring both Raph and Donnie who were just getting back from their patrol of the city.

"What was that all about Leo?" Raph asked. Leo didn't answer; instead he ran out of the lair to get some air.

Mikey ran straight to a rooftop he had always been going to whenever he needed a break from his brothers for a few hours. He had no idea why he had kissed Leo. Mikey sighed and started playing with a small rock that had somehow magically managed to find its way onto the rooftop. He rolled it over and over in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them. Tears fell silently down his cheeks. Someone knelt down in front of Mikey and placed a hand on his knee. Mikey snapped his head up and saw a blue head banded turtle right in front of him.

"What...how did you find me?" Mikey asked.

"You took me here when we were younger. I just figured you were going to be here," Leo replied. Mikey shifted and brought his chin onto his knees, a glum look on his face.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" Leo asked. The orange head banded turtle shook his head.

"There is nothing," he replied. Leo moved forward until his lips were barely touching the younger turtle's lips.

"I didn't mind that you kissed me. I just was surprised that you made the first move." Mikey glanced into Leo's eyes and smiled a little.

"You really didn't mind?" he asked, hope rising to his eyes. Leo nodded.

"In fact, let's try again," he replied. Leo moved forward and gently pressed his lips to Mikey's. The two lingered in the kiss for a while; Mikey running his fingers over Leo's muscles, causing them to get goose bumps from the gentle and light touch. Leo placed a hand on Mikey's face and gently pushed him to his shell. The two shared a long passionate night together, taking care to not be heard from anyone nearby.

After about six months of their secret relationship; which consisted mainly of going to Mikey's rooftop for alone time, the two were wanting to tell everyone but were afraid of what was they would think. Instead they decided to keep it a secret until the right time. During this time Mikey had noticed something was going on between Raph and Donnie. They seemed to have become more and more inseparable than Leo and Mikey had become. He walked over to Leo with a grin.

"I bet you twenty dollars that Raph and Donnie are going out," he said. Leo looked over and smiled.

"You're on," he replied, holding out a hand to shake on the bet.

"By the way if they are going out and tell everyone, when are we going to tell them about our relationship?"


End file.
